


Homecoming

by mpatientdreamr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpatientdreamr/pseuds/mpatientdreamr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison was pretty sure he'd have taken an actual boat home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an Episode tag for 1x08: The Mile High Job.

Hardison had maybe cried a little bit when he’d been able to reboot the airplane’s systems and it’d landed safely on that bridge. He didn’t _wet_ himself, whatever Eliot had insinuated. He hadn’t accidentally wee’d himself since that thing in Iceland.

The plane ride home was nerve wracking and he wasn’t even on it. He was pretty sure, after almost crashing into the ocean, he’d have asked to be shipped home on an actual boat. 

He met them at the airport and let himself, just for a moment, be overly friendly. Even though Parker didn’t hug him back, she didn’t knee him in the balls, either, so he called that a win. Eliot allowed him one hug, then smacked a bruise on his shoulder. It was an affectionate warning to stay out of his space and Hardison heeded it. Sophie took it with the same grace she took everything, with maybe a _smidge_ of gratitude. Nate allowed him a quick shoulder-patting hug before everybody hustled out of the airport.

While he’d been waiting for their second plane trip to end, he’d set out cookies (which admittedly, Eliot had baked but whatever) and bought ice cream in a variety of flavors because Sophie liked the classics when it came to comfort food. And watered Parker’s plant, and refilled Nate’s decanter because, if ever there was a time to drink, this was it.

When they got back to the office, he tried for another round of hugs because it’d been a crap day and physical contact made him feel better. Parker had that look in her eyes, though. The one that said she knew how to set a fuse. And Eliot definitely had his scary face going, so Hardison didn’t trust either of them not to kick him in the balls.

Sophie acquiesced but he felt her fingers dip into his pockets. That was alright, though. What was a little pick pocketing between friends? Unless she’d grabbed the flash drive with Dr. Who on it. Then it was _on_.

Nave gave in because, when he wasn’t practicing his moody bastard routine, he sometimes indulged the whims of his colleagues. Although, not tandem base jumping because the man was crazy but he wasn’t _Parker_.

He finally stopped flitting around them, cleared his throat, and said, “It’s good to have you guys home again.”


End file.
